


Barian Bedhair

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, One Character Boot Camp, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone forgot to tell Mizael something about the issues of having a human form and long hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barian Bedhair

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
 **Title:** Barian Bedhair  
 **Character:** Mizael   
**Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Humor|| **Rated:** G  
 **Written For:** Diversity Writing Challenge, section A99: less than half-dialogue. Zexal Flash Bingo, prompt #163, Mizael; One Character Boot Camp, #33, uneven  
 **Summary:** Someone forgot to tell Mizael something about the issues of having a human form and long hair.

* * *

The door to the BARian slammed open and Mizael, absolutely the most terrifying of the Barians save perhaps the long-missing Nasch, stalked inside, his storm-blue eyes fixating on Alit and Gilag where they sat having breakfast. He didn't look as if he'd come to ask how the eggs and bacon were, either. 

“What happened to my hair?” Mizael growled, glaring at both of them. Slowly two sets of eyes looked up from him to the usually smooth cascade of gold that fell down past his shoulders. “Don't just sit there staring! Tell me what's wrong!” 

He yanked hard at the ends of his hair. “It's not supposed to be like this!” 

Neither Alit nor Gilag had ever seen Mizael so furious. Alit couldn't keep himself contained for very long. He started to laugh, holding onto the bar as best he could, though he didn't care if he fell off, not now. 

“You don't know?” Alit sputtered. “You don't know what's wrong?” 

Mizael took another step forward, his teeth bared and eyes flashing. “If I knew, do you think I'd be here asking _you_?” 

Gilag didn't reply to Mizael directly, but nudged Alit. “You should tell him. You're better at it.” 

Alit choked off a few more giggles before he shook his head some. “You've got long hair.” 

“I noticed.” Mizael bit his words off as if he were Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon taking a bite out of his enemies. “What does that mean about this?” 

Alit drew in another breath, trying to calm himself. “Humans with long hair tie theirs up at night.” He'd spent some time watching humans, mostly to see if he could find another way to fight Yuuma and win this time, and he had no compunctions whatsoever about peering into windows. Why should he? He wasn't human. He'd gotten smacked around a few times for it, but he survived. 

“And since you've got a human body right now, you'll have to tie yours up too if you don't want it to end up like that, or worse, every morning,” Gilag put in at last. “You'll have to get a hairbrush.” 

Mizael frowned at that. “Where do I get one?” Neither of them could be surprised. Mizael was terrifying, Mizael was ferocious, and among other things, Mizael was proud and to an extent vain. 

“Lots of stores. But you'll need some money. Humans don't just hand people things for free.” Well, there was stealing, but Alit kind of suspected that Mizael wouldn't go in for that. All that pride would get in the way. 

Mizael sniffed, gave them both a very dismissive look, and then turned and stalked back out. Alit and Gilag suspected by the time they saw him again, every tangle in that elegant waterfall of his would be gone, vanished for all time. 

But Alit did wish that he'd had a chance to take a picture. The sight of the first ever case of Barian bed-hair would be worth anything Mizael did to him. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
